


another fire; another rain

by Snowflake (Cineraria)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Headcanon, Romanogers Appreciation Week 2019, semi-canon
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-09 22:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18925912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Snowflake
Summary: Tentang Steve dan Natasha. Momen-momen singkat mereka yang sederhana..{untuk #romanogersweek 2019}





	1. shape your voice

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Steve Rogers dan Natasha Romanov milik Marvel Cinematic Universe. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materi dari fanfiksi ini.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 1: First meeting: “Ma’am.” “Hi.”

Steve masih ingat suara Natasha di pertemuan pertama mereka yang sederhana. Sekali sapaan dari Natasha: “Hai?”

Steve tidak tahu apakah suara itu begitu membuatnya terpukau, hingga beberapa detik waktunya terbuang untuk memandangi si pemilik suara, menelisik wajah dan penampilannya. Kemudian, ia malah kehabisan kata-kata, dan jawabannya secara refleks sangat singkat, “Nona?”

Ia bertanya-tanya, apa yang membuat kejadian itu teringat kembali sore ini, sebelum menemukan Natasha di balkon ruang bersantai markas Avengers.

Di atas meja ada gelas jus melon, lalu sepiring croissant.

Melihat Steve bergabung, Natasha bertanya, “Ada perlu?”

Pandangan Steve belum lepas mengagumi (secara diam-diam) wajah cantik itu. Natasha mengenakan _shirt_ santai, rambut merahnya tergerai. Helai rambut Natasha ujungnya menjuntai melewati bahu. Steve menyukai bagaimana helai rambut itu membingkai wajahnya, memberi kesan dewasa, feminim, dan karakteristik yang kuat.

Steve mengangguk. Sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyuman. “Ya. Kurasa.”

Dahi Natasha berkerut, “Kurasa?”

Steve memandanginya lurus.

“Aku perlu duduk di sini,” lanjutnya.

Sebetulnya keperluan Steve cuma ingin mendengar suara Natasha.

Perempuan itu mengangkat bahu, menyodorkan segelas jus melon, yang baru diteguknya sekali.

Steve menerima gelas jus itu. Menyesapnya sekali, lalu tertegun. Natasha memandanginya dengan seringai jahil dan sedikit semburat merah di pipi. Pandangan Steve terarah ke bibir gelas. Ia sadar dirinya baru saja minum dari bibir gelas yang sama dengan yang terkena bibir Natasha. Mengetahui itu, Steve lanjut meneguknya hingga tersisa seperempat gelas.

Natasha melongo, dan ia bermaksud merebut gelasnya dari tangan Steve. Namun, Steve lebih sigap. Ia menampik tangan Natasha, lalu gelas ditaruh di atas meja. Melihat Natasha cemberut jusnya tinggal sedikit, Steve merasa puas. Dan sisa jus melon itu dibiarkan habis dalam tegukan Natasha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Romanogers Appreciation Week infonya dari [sini,](https://romanogersweek.tumblr.com/post/184788030796/romanogersweek-romanogersweek-romanogers) karena hanya berlangsung selama empat hari, mungkin per-harinya akan posting satu/dua chapter.


	2. flavours of you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 2: Natasha using Steve’s shield

Natasha mengambil tameng besi dari sudut ruangan, mengangkat dan memasangnya di lengan, merasakan berat tameng itu dan membayangkan cara Steve mengenakannya. Tameng ini agak sedikit berbeda, bentuknya meruncing seperti cakar hewan buas, diberi oleh pemimpin Wakanda saat perang terakhir. Perang mereka yang paling berdarah-darah. Apabila kenangan suatu benda tak lekang oleh zaman, maka seharusnya itu ada pada “tameng berlogo bintang” yang pertama, yang menemani Steve membeku dalam kuburan esnya.

Natasha ingin memindai seberapa kuat pengaruh tameng ini bagi penggunanya. Sebab tameng adalah wujud idealisme seorang prajurit. Steve menggunakan tamengnya lebih banyak untuk bertahan, melindungi diri dari serangan musuh. Itulah mengapa senjata ini dipilih, dan bukan yang lain.

Natasha tak sadar seseorang berdiri di belakangnya, menepuk bahunya, “Nat?” panggilnya.

“Steve?”

Ketika menoleh, Natasha menemukan mata biru yang nyaris membuatnya tersesat.

“Aku hanya ingin mencobanya,” Natasha berkilah, menunjuk tameng itu tanpa bermaksud melepaskannya.

Steve menelengkan kepala, kemudian mundur dan duduk di sofa terdekat. Ia tak bermaksud menghakimi Natasha atau melarangnya.

“Mau untuk apa? Menggoreng, atau mencacah daging?” Steve bercanda. Membuat banyolan soal Natasha yang kesal tiap menggoreng daging, dan mengeluhkan apakah _nanotechnology_ dapat mengatasi minyak panas yang meledak-ledak di penggorengan.

Natasha menaruh tameng itu kembali. Menggeleng, dan tertawa, “tidak untuk keduanya kok.”

Ketika bergabung di sofa, Steve ternyata telah menyiapkan secangkir kopi hangat untuknya.

Natasha pikir, mungkin realitas menyenangkan di mana mereka berdua melewati waktu bersama secangkir kopi, tanpa perlu memikirkan hal-hal semacam perang━prahara akibat dampak _infinity stone_ dan rencana penyelamatan dunia yang menemui jalan buntu━itu sungguhan ada.


	3. lens flare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 3: Steve and Natasha in a church

Mereka berada dalam gereja kosong yang cukup luas. Steve sibuk mengutak-atik fitur dan tombol kamera. Kepalanya menunduk dengan dahi tertutup topi.

Ingin memecah keheningan suasana, lelaki itu bertanya: “Hey, Nat. Sedang memikirkan apa?”

Natasha terdiam cukup lama, menimbang jawaban. Ia mengamati mozaik warna yang tersebar acak di kaca-kaca jendela. Warna-warni itu menyaring sinar matahari, dan membiaskan cahaya, menambah kesan antik dalam ruangan, yang terlalu sunyi hingga ia mendengar gema suara langkah kakinya sendiri.

“Aku teringat bocah yang datang ke gereja menghadiri pemakamannya sendiri.” Natasha menjawab.

Sebetulnya, gereja lebih dekat dengan momen saat ia mencoba merengkuh Steve, dan membawanya dalam dekapan pelipur lara, bertahun lalu.

“Tom Sawyer?” Steve menerka. Sebelah alis terangkat. Tokoh dalam cerita _The Adventures of Tom Sawyer._ Beberapa kali ia menemukan buku tersebut tergeletak di meja dapur markas.

Natasha mengangguk, menggumam, “Hm. Yah.”

Steve mengangkat kepala. Punggung Natasha menghadap padanya. Cepat-cepat ia mengangkat kamera dan menyalakan sekali jepretan. Puas melihat layar kamera digitalnya menangkap siluet anggun wanita berlatar jendela mozaik. Sinar matahari yang terbias oleh warna mozaik itu jatuh mengitari tubuh Natasha, seperti adegan turunnya malaikat.

Di seberang deretan kursi, Natasha yang menyadari kilatan _flash_ kamera, menoleh.

Kamera Steve belum diturunkan.

Ide jahil terlintas di benak Natasha. Ia menggeser langkah ke samping, memasang pose seperti model━supaya foto-foto Steve lebih bervariasi.

Bahu menghadap ke samping.

Lengan berkacak pinggang.

Dagu dan leher terangkat.

Steve menelan ludah. Ini bukan tempat yang pantas untuk tebar pesona! Ia ingin bilang begitu, tapi tangannya refleks bergerak menyalahi niatnya━tak ingin melewatkan momen langka ini. Ia menjepretkan kamera berkali-kali dan menyimpan lebih banyak gambar Natasha lagi.


	4. tightrope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 4: Road trip banter  
> khusus chap ini, mungkin lebih cocok jadi AU, atau AR mereka di dunia yang lain (?)

Mobil yang dikemudikan Steve sudah meluncur jauh di jalan tol ketika ia teringat sesuatu.

Ia ingin berkata kepada Natasha, yang sibuk membaca buku panduan perjalanan. Namun, harga dirinya mengingatkan bahwa mungkin saja perempuan itu masih kesal. Tidak semua rencana berjalan mulus. Beberapa gagal: rental mobil yang datang terlambat, tenda yang dipesan tidak sesuai ukuran dan harus ditukar. Problem-problem kecil, seringnya berdampak pada kejadian penting. Sumpah, Steve tidak ingin merasakan itu lagi: didiamkan istri sendiri semalaman penuh. Tidak ada sambutan hangat ketika bangun tidur. Lalu merana menyantap sarapan seorang diri.

“Nat?” Steve akhirnya mencoba bersuara.

Perempuan itu mendongak. Pandangan mereka sempat bertemu sebelum perhatian Steve kembali fokus mengarah ke depan.

“Hmm?”

Gumaman itu cukup untuk mengumpulkan keberanian Steve kembali.

Dengan hati-hati, ia berkata, “Aku lupa … matrasnya.”

Steve menunggu reaksi Natasha. Melalui sudut mata, ia mengamati raut wajahnya. Perempuan itu terkekeh pelan. Steve butuh penjelasan.

“Steve? Kau ingin mengolokku atau bagaimana?”

Sementara Steve mengatur kecepatan mobil menjadi lambat perlahan-lahan. Meski tidak mudah, tapi ia bisa memecah fokus dengan sangat baik. Mobil melaju perlahan di lajur kiri.

“Menurutmu, aku suka mengolok-olok? Ini serius, Nat.”

“Ya. Aku juga serius. Kalau memang lupa, lantas kita putar balik lagi begitu?”

Steve menggeleng. “Tidak. Kita tahu itu tidak mungkin. Tidak ada waktu lagi. Maksudku, berarti cuma ada satu solusi. Kita beli matras di tempat tujuan dan━”

“━bersiap membayar dua kali lipat dari harga matras biasa?”

Steve menelan ludah. “Begitulah. Aku ingin minta persetujuanmu.”

Terdengar bunyi halaman dibalik. Steve mengira Natasha tidak benar-benar membaca. Mungkin, dia hanya tertarik dengan gambar-gambarnya.

“Daripada minta persetujuanku, kenapa tidak minta bantuan saja padaku?”

“Apa?” Steve mengerutkan dahi. Kalau memang Natasha ingin mempermainkannya, mungkin ini setimpal dengan kesalahannya baru-baru ini.

Natasha menutup buku dan menaruhnya di atas dasbor. Dengan gerakan bahu, lalu lirikan mata sekilas, ia berisyarat ke belakang mobil.

“Pikirmu, aku istri macam apa? Ini perjalanan kita, Steve. Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan kita berangkat sementara   _packing list-_ nya tidak lengkap.”

Steve menghitung. Kamera, sudah. Botol minum, ada. _Backpack,_ lengkap dengan baju ganti. Tenda lipat, bagus. Lunch box lengkap berisi bekal makan. Tapi, ia tidak ingat matrasnya sudah terangkut mobil ini.

“Maksudmu?” Steve bertanya.

“Ya. Kita sudah bawa kok, matrasnya.”

“Kau membelinya?”

Natasha mengangguk. Tersenyum. Steve menyadari, Natasha punya kepekaan luar biasa dalam meneliti detail setiap perkara. Jadi, ia merasa lega, sebelum kemudian dihajar perasaan bersalah itu kembali.

Namun, Natasha memahami ganjalan itu. Ia segera berkata, sebagai upaya perdamaian, “Maaf ya, aku sudah membuatmu menyantap sarapan sendirian. Tadi terburu pergi ke pasar terdekat. Untungnya, kita masih dapat persediaan matras terakhir.”

Steve tertegun. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan ada lelaki yang masih bisa berdiri dengan segenap harga diri, saat wanitanya justru mendahului dengan kata maaf.

“Tidak. Aku yang minta maaf. Karenaku, jadwal trip kita jadi kacau begini.”

Natasha mengangkat bahu. “Bukan masalah, Steve. Ayo, kita nikmati perjalanan kita bersama.”


	5. ephemeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 5: “Where else am I gonna get a view like this?”

Natasha mengamati cahaya yang berpendar seperti tirai surga yang turun ke bumi. Warnanya hijau terang, ada sedikit campuran jingga dan ungu. Aurora selalu mengagumkan, pikirnya. Ia mengingat-ingat barangkali pemandangan ini pernah menyambangi mimpi-mimpinya.

Steve duduk di sisinya. Wajah lelaki itu memancarkan ketenangan. Di matanya, terpantul cahaya aurora.

“Kau menikmatinya?” Steve bertanya.

Natasha mengangguk. “Ini terlalu indah.”

“Kapan lagi kita bisa lihat pemandangan seperti ini?”

Natasha terdiam dan membiarkan Steve ikut meresapi keheningan.

Pertanyaan itu sederhana, tapi entah mengapa ia malah memikirkan jawaban lain, yang sulit dipahaminya sendiri.

Mungkinkah yang Steve maksud dibalik kata ‘aku’nya adalah _kita?_

Lelaki itu terlalu menggampangkan sudut pandangnya.

Sadarkah Steve bahwa pertanyaan itu mengandung konklusi waktu? Natasha tidak bisa memastikan. Sebab waktu tak pernah memberi kepastian. Terkadang, waktu begitu keras━malapetaka, kesedihan, dan kehilangan. Dan terkadang, waktu teramat lembut bagai aliran air. Seperti saat ini, menikmati aurora dan secangkir kopi hangat, seolah mereka akan terlena selamanya.

Maka, Natasha memanfaatkan momen itu dengan balik bertanya, “Kau kan yang mengajakku kemari. Kenapa malah bertanya seperti itu?”

Natasha meneguk cangkir kopinya, lalu menyodorkan untuk Steve. Lelaki itu menerimanya dan meneguk dari bibir cangkir yang sama dengan Natasha.

“Aku ingin memastikan, kita berdua benar-benar _kembali,_ untuk melihat pemandangan ini lagi.”

Natasha tergelak halus, “Oh? Maksudmu, kau ingin aku berjanji?”

Steve mengangkat sebelah alis. “Mungkin?”

“Steve, tentu saja kita akan melihatnya lagi. Aku bisa berjanji, tapi, memangnya siapa yang tahu, apa yang terjadi di masa depan?”

“Kau percaya konsep dunia alternatif?”

“Memangnya kau tidak?”

“Entahlah. Saat aku memikirkan itu, konsep ruang waktu, _alternate reality …_ siapa bisa menjamin, tidak akan ada kemungkinan terburuk?”

Natasha meletakkan cangkir, lalu meraih jari-jemari Steve, menyatukan tangan mereka dalam satu genggaman lembut.

Aurora di atas sana berlomba menyibak keindahan dirinya seperti selendang bidadari.  

Steve membalas erat genggaman tangan Natasha.

“Tentu tidak. Tidak ada yang menjamin. Tapi kalau kau mau percaya kita akan kembali dalam keadaan baik-baik saja, melihat aurora ini bersama, maka kau bersama kepercayaanmu.”

*

Natasha ingat, kalimat terakhirnya dalam momen mereka yang paling berharga, pada detik-detik saat kesadarannya di ambang batas. Rasanya terlalu sakit hingga sekujur tubuhnya mati rasa, dimulai dari kepala, yang tadi pecah membentur batu. Tidak ada tempat selembut kasur empuk di kawah persembahan _soul stone_. Ternyata begini rasanya sekarat. Natasha mengingat kilas balik hidupnya yang panjang itu. Satu-satunya penyesalannya adalah, bahwa dirinya tidak sanggup menepati janji.

Bagaimana Steve nanti saat dengar kabar duka ini? Apakah lelaki itu akan menangisinya, seperti dia menangisi seseorang dari masa lalunya? Dan, apakah dirinya cukup berharga di mata Steve sehingga pantas untuk diratapi?

*

_Seperti inilah hidup, cermin bagi momen-momen singkat, keajaiban yang sekilas lewat._

Di tanah Vormir yang jauh dari kampung halamannya di bumi. Natasha pikir, tidak buruk merelakan jasadnya jadi tumbal demi kepentingan umat manusia. Ia merenung sekali lagi. Bahkan dalam keadaan tempurung otaknya sudah bocor, ia masih bisa berpikir. Samar-samar, ia melihat warna. Langit di sini lebih gelap dari langit di bumi. Cahaya seperti diserap habis energinya, dan hanya terpantul sebagian kecil saja. Tempat ini layak ditinggali siapa pun yang ingin sisa hidupnya merana dalam kesendirian. Dan itu sudah dia lakukan.

Sebelum kesadarannya lenyap, dan pandangannya menggelap, Natasha sempat melihat siluet wajah itu, tersenyum di bawah pendar aurora. Mengusap kepalanya. Mencoba meyakinkan Natasha━yang sebetulnya meyakinkan diri sendiri.

Natasha ingin membawa kenangan itu menuju dunia setelah mati.

Walaupun baginya Steve adalah penyatuan dua realitas itu: sosok yang dikasihi, impian yang lenyap, dan cita-cita yang gagal didapat. Natasha masih berharap, mungkin janji menonton aurora itu kelak terlaksana di dunia yang lain.


	6. like a red star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 6: crimson  
> (mulai chap ini, prompt-nya berasal dari saya sendiri)

Pernah, secara kebetulan Natasha bilang, “Sebetulnya aku benci warna merah.”

Setelah berkata demikian, Natasha mencomot potongan apel merah dari piring di meja dapur.

Ucapan dan perbuatannya mengandung kontradiksi, tetapi Steve masih terlalu malas menanggapi. Mungkin, dia mengatakan begitu karena apel yang dikupasnya kebetulan apel merah, jadi warna merah itu dimakannya untuk melampiaskan rasa benci.

Akan tetapi, selang beberapa waktu kemudian, ucapan itu membuatnya terusik. Steve jadi merasa bodoh karena memikirkan perkara sepele tersebut, tanpa ketemu jawabannya. Pun enggan bertanya pada yang bersangkutan secara langsung.

Kemudian, Steve menerka-nerka sendiri alasannya. Mungkin karena ‘merah’ berkorelasi dengan _Red Room,_ sesuatu dari masa lalu Natasha yang dibencinya━seperti cerita-cerita dari mulut Natasha sendiri.

Lihat, bukankah sebetulnya Natasha itu cocok disandingkan dengan warna merah? Selain hitam, tentu, yang sudah jadi ikon dan julukannya: _Black Widow._

Daripada mencari dalam kamus ensiklopedi, Steve lebih senang mencari korelasinya dari benda-benda yang sering berada di sekitar. Kemudian, filosofi warna merah itu dikaitkan sesuai opininya sendiri. Mawar merah adalah keindahan dan kekuatan. Buah tomat berarti kebijakan dan kesederhanaan. Apel, bisa jadi bermakna kemurnian dan kehidupan. Strawberry, manis dilihat dan mudah melebur. Begitulah, hingga Steve menyadari, merah juga warna rambut Natasha, jadi kenapa perempuan itu bilang benci?

Lain waktu, saat Steve mengajak Natasha menonton _broadway_ , ia terkejut melihat perempuan itu muncul dalam balutan gaun merah yang menyala. Pertama-tama, Steve tidak bicara. Mungkin Natasha melupakan ucapannya soal warna merah itu. Hingga ketika acara selesai, dan mereka melaju dalam mobil bersama. Natasha yang membuka percakapan, “Aku hanya terpaksa mengenakannya. Tidak ada pilihan model yang lebih bagus dari gaun ini.”

Ternyata, Natasha masih ingat.

Steve tergelak sebentar. Natasha menatapnya penuh tanya.

Lalu, Steve menyahut, “Kenapa harus benci warna merah?”

Jaz mengalun di stereo dengan intro lembut bagai derai air hujan.

Steve melirik lewat sudut matanya, menilai penampilan Natasha. Gaun merah itu berkilau, membalut tubuh ramping Natasha. Dengan potongan rendah di leher, mengekspos leher jenjangnya yang putih. Tanpa lengan dan hanya menutupi bahu. Kemudian, bibirnya, merah merekah melebihi warna delima. Steve meneguk ludah saat pandangannya tepat melekati bibir Natasha. Kalau menciumnya sekarang, ia pasti menginginkan lebih. Hingga batas itu, pikiran Steve berhenti liar.

“Lihat, warna rambutmu yang merah itu, serasi dengan gaun ini.”

Karena Steve lebih senang mengungkapkan secara tersirat. Jadi, ia tidak lanjut mengatakan, _itu indah,_ atau, _kau sangat cantik,_ dan semacamnya.

Natasha memahami itu, dari cara bicara Steve, sorot matanya yang melunak. Ia menjentikkan jari, dan tergelak. Kali ini, tidak ada kaki yang terangkat ke atas dasbor. Ini memang tidak akan membangun citranya menjadi _gadis anggun._ Bohong, jika bilang ia tidak ingin mendengar respon Steve atas penampilannya kini. Siapa sangka, pujian Steve jauh melebihi harapannya?

Saat mobil mereka menepi di persimpangan jalan menunggu lampu merah. Steve tersenyum, sebagai tanggapan atas ikrar Natasha kemudian, “Kalau begitu, kutarik kata-kataku yang dulu. Kau tahu, di dunia ini tidak ada selamanya kan? Jadi, boleh donk, kalau bilang aku sekarang suka warna merah?”

*


	7. faded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 7: Dandelion

Natasha membawa seember penuh pakaian lembab yang baru keluar dari mesin cuci, menuju kebun belakang gedung markas.

Steve sudah menunggu di sana, berjemur di bawah terik matahari pagi. Ketika melihatnya lewat, lelaki itu menawarkan bantuan.

Natasha mempersilakan Steve mengambil alih tugas menjemur pakaian, yang sebagian besar adalah milik bersama: kain seprai, taplak meja, sarung bantal dan guling. Baju-baju mereka pribadi sudah dijemur lebih awal di tempat jemuran yang terletak di balkon gedung di atas sana.

Di sini adalah sepetak tanah yang tidak terlalu luas. Ditanami bermacam bunga dan spesies tumbuhan, juga untuk tempat jemuran, jaga-jaga kalau jemuran yang di atas sudah penuh. Seseorang menetapkan perlunya lahan terbuka, mengaplikasikan gaya hidup sehat dan ramah lingkungan.

Di atas karpet rumput tempat Steve duduk tadi, Natasha mengamati lelaki itu. Bergerak menjemur kain-kain dari satu temali menuju temali berikutnya. Postur tubuhnya yang jangkung, punggung lebar, dan kaosnya basah akibat keringat. Steve tampak lebih gagah, justru dalam kondisi seperti ini, bukan ketika dia mengenakan setelan suit mahal dan jas berkilau━walaupun Natasha juga menyukai tampilannya yang itu.

Ada sejumput bunga dandelion tumbuh di dekat kakinya. Secara hati-hati, Natasha mencabut satu tangkai. Mengamati bunga itu agak lama. Filosofi dandelion, bunga yang kecil, lemah, mudah rapuh dan tercerai-berai. Mungkin, seperti itulah personifikasi hati manusia. Seandainya mereka tidak terlalu angkuh, memoles kerapuhan diri dengan topeng, merasa sok kuat dan tangguh menantang alam.

Natasha merasa bercermin pada dirinya sendiri. Ia meniup tangkai bunga itu. Kelopaknya yang berupa bulu-bulu putih tipis, secara perlahan terlepas, lalu berhamburan mengikuti arah angin.

Di depan sana, Steve selesai dengan jemuran terakhir. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang menuju ke arahnya, seperti bulu-bulu lembut yang sulit ditangkap. Ketika berbalik, ia melihat Natasha meniupkan kelopak dandelion beterbangan ke arahnya.

Natasha tertegun. Wajah Steve dikerubuti kelopak dandelion. Lelaki itu berdiri membayangi cahaya matahari.

Sehelai kelopak dandelion jatuh di tangan Steve.

Paham kalau Natasha ingin Steve tetap berdiri di sana untuk merekam siluetnya, lelaki itu melempar senyuman.

Natasha merasa jatuh cinta pada Steve lagi.


	8. look at me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 8: fire & rain

Mereka terperangkap dalam ruang serbaguna, lantai dua gedung Avengers. Di luar hujan deras mengguyur bumi. Jendela berembun dan titik-titik air menetes di kaca. Natasha sedang membaca majalah dan Steve berkutat dengan laptopnya. Mereka saling diam. Hingga menit-menit itu berlangsung selama waktu yang dibutuhkan Natasha untuk menuntaskan satu majalah sekaligus dalam sekali baca.

Tiba-tiba, Steve menyela keheningan. Katanya, “Ayo kita bermain tebak lawan.”

Natasha menutup majalah. Membiarkan kakinya terangkat di meja. Ia bertanya, “Apa itu? Belum pernah dengar.”

Steve bersandar di punggung sofa. Lengan bersedekap di dada, “Aku akan bilang padamu, ‘perhatikan, apa yang kaulihat dari diriku?’ Dan kau juga memintaku melakukan hal yang sama.”

“Itu mudah. Ayo, kita mulai. Siapa duluan?”

“Kau dulu,” Steve menitahkan.

Natasha menegakkan punggung. Kepalanya condong ke depan, menatap Steve lebih intens.

“Kalau begitu, lihat aku, dan katakan apa yang kaupahami dariku?”

Steve memasang ekspresi. Matanya memindai Natasha dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki━mengamati kebiasaan lamanya, kaki bertengger di meja. Lalu, ia menjawab, “Seorang wanita.”

Dahi Natasha berkerut, “Ya kan aku memang wanita?”

“Berambut merah.”

“Lantas?”

“Punya kekuatan setara manusia super.”

“Itu kan rahasia umum?”

“Masa lalunya kelam, tapi kini sudah menemukan jalan pulang bersama keluarganya.”

Natasha menghela napas, tersenyum ganjil. Kalau itu, semua orang juga tahu. Padahal dia ingin Steve mengungkap sesuatu yang lain.

“Kupikir kau akan mengatakan sesuatu seperti rahasia kecilku yang sangat-sangat pribadi?”

Steve menggelang. Demi menghindari pertanyaan lebih lanjut, ia menyela, “Sekarang, giliranku. Katakan, apa yang kau lihat dariku?”

Natasha menjalin telapak tangan di bawah dagu, memejamkan mata, berpikir. Seperti akan memecahkan kasus sulit saja, pikir Steve melihat gelagatnya.

Ketika membuka mata lagi, perempuan itu menjawab, “Darimu, aku lihat badai hujan dan gejolak api.”

Maksudnya, mata biru Steve itu menyimpan badai hujan dan gejolak api.

Badai hujan sisa-sisa kesedihan masa lalunya, dan gejolak api peperangan yang memenuhi seluruh babak kehidupannya.

Steve menghindari tatapan Natasha yang menghujam tepat di matanya.

Meminjam ungkapan hiperbolis, atau kalimat bersayap itu ternyata cukup menyenangkan. Natasha bukan ahli bahasa, atau penulis yang kaya kosa-kata, tetapi rupanya cara ini ampuh juga. Melihat reaksi Steve, yang seperti lupa cara bicara.

Akhirnya, Steve memandang Natasha balik. “Ya. Memang. Aku tahu. Dan itulah maksudku.”

Lelaki itu tak bertanya lebih lanjut, ingin berspekulasi sendiri, apakah yang dipahaminya sesuai betul dengan jalan pikiran Natasha?

Sebab, itu juga bisa dipahami begini: Steve ibarat kobaran api, sementara Natasha adalah curah hujan yang memadamkan gejolaknya.

*


	9. flawless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 9: Moonlight

Setelah memadamkan semua lampu, Natasha mengajak Steve menonton bulan purnama bersama, di sofa dekat jendela kamarnya.

Langit bersih tanpa awan, dan rembulan di atas sana mencapai fase sempurna: bulat penuh. Cahayanya berpendar keemasan, mirip seperti bola api yang menyala, tapi lebih lembut. Sinar rembulan itu menerangi penjuru langit, menerabas kaca jendela dan menyebar dalam ruangan kamar sejauh kegelapan yang sanggup dicapai.

Pertama-tama, mereka saling diam, menghayati betapa syahdunya suasana. Saling menatap penuh sayang, mengagumi pendar sinar bulan yang memantul di wajah masing-masing. Natasha mendengar suara detak jantungnya sendiri, lalu deru napas mereka berdua.

Steve membiarkan Natasha merebahkan kepala di pangkuannya. Secara refleks tangannya bergerak membelai rambut Natasha.

Perempuan itu masih mengagumi mata biru Steve yang menyala, jauh lebih terang dari rembulan. Kadang, Steve terlihat menyedihkan ketika tersenyum. Namun kini, ia merasa sempurna menjadi satu-satunya wanita yang membuat lelaki itu leluasa mencurahkan emosi dan perasaannya.

Tiba-tiba, Natasha meraih dagu Steve, lalu menelusurkan jemari di pipi dan wajahnya.

Steve tidak perlu kata-kata untuk memahami bahwa ini malam terindah dan akan jadi yang terindah sepanjang sisa hidup mereka. Rembulan di atas sana cantik, tetapi wajah Natasha jauh lebih menawan.

Steve menundukkan kepala dan mengecup bibir Natasha, membawa mereka berdua tenggelam dalam lautan cinta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ehe, semoga ini jadi penutupan yang sempurna (?) mohon maaf, karena adegannya nanggung banget padahal saya pengin lihat kelanjutannya juga ...   
> terima kasih sudah membaca!  
> sampai jumpa di fik romanogers berikutnya ^^


End file.
